


Opposites Attract

by prefectrainflowers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bisexual Lucifer (Supernatural), Fluff, Gay Sam Winchester, Internalized Homophobia, John Winchester Not Being an Asshole, M/M, Mean Naomi (Supernatural), Minor Charlie Bradbury/Jo Harvelle, Multi, Nerd Sam Winchester, Prankster Gabriel (Supernatural), Punk Castiel (Supernatural), Punk Lucifer (Supernatural), Trans Castiel (Supernatural), Trans Male Castiel (Supernatural), Uncle Bobby Singer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prefectrainflowers/pseuds/prefectrainflowers
Summary: They always say that opposites attract and they would be right about that.Castiel Novak is over always moving to new schools throughout his life at every turn, in fact he became quite the rebel once his mother died. When he meets artistic Dean Winchester with an obsession for classic rock music, he appears to become more interested and motivated.Sam Winchester loves poetry and books, in fact some (particularly his brother Dean) would call him a 'poetry nut'. So he notices when the school's new and quickly notorious trickster Gabriel keeps writing him bad poetry mixed with pick up lines.Lucifer Novak is pretty much the top student in the drama club with a unique sense of style and method when he acts. He also happens to have a crush on Michael Milton, one of the most popular jocks in the school.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury/Jo Harvelle, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Lucifer/Michael (Supernatural)
Kudos: 12





	Opposites Attract

Morning was quite a hectic time for the Novak household, as you can imagine with six children getting ready for high school. Something that most of them actively hated. Plus, it was way too early in the morning for anyone to be coherent or in a good mood.

"Heyo, Cassie!" called Gabriel from the top of the bunk bed the two shared. Of course, the two didn't want it this way. Not to say that they hated each other, but Gabriel wasn't exactly the best choice to share a room with. Especially with how often he enjoyed pranking his siblings. Castiel getting the most of them. "You gonna get up or do I have to come in and tickle you awake?" His younger brother suggested with a mischievous smirk spreading across his face.

Cas knocked his fist against the top of his bunk laid towards the bottom of it, practically a fortress of pillows around him, "I swear if you call me that one more time…" he replied, hating that nickname. 

Gabriel got a large grin on his face, "So, tickling it is then…" He said, somehow getting off his bunk without falling straight to the ground.

"No!" Castiel began to protest, but it was too late. Gabe was too quick and before long he was tickling all over Cas's stomach making sure not to touch his chest. Sure, he might love annoying and messing with his brother, but he respected his dysphoria and boundaries.

Giggles erupted from Castiel's lips as he moved around trying to get away, yet he was unsuccessful. Only resulting in tossing himself off his bed and Gabe landing right next to him. Both were laughing their asses off at that point.

In the middle of their fun, even admittedly on Cas's end, Samandriel appeared in the doorway, shaking his head at the sight of the two on the floor in the mess that was their shared room, "Guys, Dad says we have to be ready soon! Cas, get your lazy butt up, you're driving me to school." Goddamnit, he forgot… Usually, the Novaks had separated rides to school, Cas drove Samandriel and Gabe while Balthazar drove Luci and Hannah.

Castiel rolled his eyes at his younger brother, the youngest out of all of them actually. Samandriel was 15, Gabriel was 16, but he was nearly 17, Castiel had just turned 17, Lucifer was 18, Balthazar was 18 too, but he was older than Luci, and Hannah was 17, though older than Cas. She'd be 18 in just a few weeks. 

"Alright, let me get ready, okay?" He said.

"You'll need to hurry…" Samandriel insisted before he headed downstairs. Naturally, he was the first one done with everything, all dressed and likely with all his stuff already organized in his backpack. That was something about the youngest of them, he was always quick whereas everyone else dragged their feet. They could already hear Balthazar and Lucifer arguing about who knows what.

Eventually, Cas got up from the floor, helping Gabriel up as well before getting to his own routine. 

First, he brushed his hair, despite how he cut it short now, he always wanted it to look good. Castiel had his small gauges in his ears and a nose ring he regularly wore all ready to go. From there, he put on just a little bit of dark makeup on his eyes, bringing out the bright sky blue in them. Picking out his outfit wasn't that difficult for him really. He just simply slipped on his binder first and put an AC/DC shirt on over that before covering that with his dark jacket and wearing black skinny jeans.

When he left the bathroom, he turned to see a dressed Gabriel with just a casual t-shirt with his normal leather jacket. 

"You ready?" Gabe asked, checking on his brother to make sure.

Cas nodded and the two headed downstairs. They coincidentally met up with Lucifer and Balthazar at the exact same time. By now they'd given up on whatever pointless argument they tended to have most days. Balthy and Luci had an odd relationship, considering it always seemed they were looking for stupid things to fight about whenever they could. Yet they cared about each other, too. 

Cas smirked at the two before they went to walk down the stairs, "Go on first, after all, it's age before beauty…" he joked.

Lucifer rolled his eyes playfully, "Ha. Ha. Very funny!"

All of them walked downstairs to find Samandriel and Hannah already at the table with their father Chuck actually went out of his room for once. He rarely ever left his room, mostly ever to make sure his children were at least not trying to kill each other. Ever since Becky died he hadn't been the same. He'd become more absent, and much more distant. It had been quite a while since Chuck had made an effort to spend quality time with any of his children. This devastated Samandriel considering he was the closest to Chuck and now it seemed as if he didn't care. Almost like he'd abandoned them all in a way.

So this made most times he did get out of that bubble of his own room very awkward especially since he always tried to make small conversation. This led to many pauses and moments of silence that you could feel the palpable tension in the room. Today was no different.

Lucifer, Balthazar, Gabriel and Castiel joined the table after getting their food and they all acted as if they were walking on shards of glass. Moving slowly, unsure exactly how to act. That tended to happen a lot nowadays with their dad. Things felt extremely different since their mother died.

"So…" Chuck said first, the word hanging in the thick air for a while. "How have you guys liked it here?" he curiously wondered. The family had recently moved to Kansas, more specifically to Lawrence. Not everyone agreed with the decision, some exceedingly more than others.

For a second after the question, it was a cold, tangible silence as if you could grip it and feel the sharpness to it. Samandriel broke the quietness first, "I think it's nice…" he started. "I mean it's taken some getting used to, you know, but...uh...y-yeah...I kinda do." His voice seemed to shake a bit as he caught a small slight glare from Cas.

Lucifer simply continued on eating, watching between Samandriel, otherwise known as Alfie for whatever reason, and Cas eyes darting between them. Hannah shrugged. She was indifferent really, didn't really care one way or the other. Yet, she sympathized with Cas in how tired he was of constantly moving and 'changing scenery. Gabriel didn't really know what to think, they hadn't been there long enough for him to accurately decide.

Lucifer hated it just as much as Cas but he was less vocal about it than his younger brother. "I don't really care…" he said. That was a lie, Cas knew that. He'd always ranted with Luci in private about their shared feelings about the move.

When the question got to Castiel, his eyes narrowed at his father, he was upset yet he found himself also pitying his dad. No words were exchanged, he just got up and promptly left to get the rest of what he'd need for today. That was enough of an answer to let everyone know his true feelings.

Chuck sighed lightly, looking over at where his son disappeared. Perhaps he'd come around eventually, learn to like it here once they started school. It was his only hope now.

Both rides to school would be interesting indeed.

~~~~

"Rise and shine, Sammy!" Dean called, becoming Sam's alarm this morning.

A groan simply was the response as Sam sunk further into his pillow. He definitely didn't want to go to school today, honestly. Mainly because of how early it was everyday. The younger Winchester loved learning, just wished he didn't have to wake up at the crack of dawn.

"C'mon Sammy, don't make me have to drag your ass outta bed, 'cause you know I will…" Dean pleaded. Sure, did he want to go? Hell no! But he knew that he'd be able to at least hang out with his friends. Same as his brother.

Reluctantly, Sam pulled himself out from the covers before quickly getting dressed. The outfit was pretty simple. Just a blue flannel with light blue jeans and converse shoes. Dean wore a red flannel under a brown leather jacket with dark jeans. 

"Ready?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded, "Yup."

They walked downstairs to see John and Mary already sat down at the table. Both boys joined temporarily, getting their fill of breakfast before Dean was to drive his younger brother to school. That was his daily responsibility pretty much. Typically their mornings were pretty uneventful. Not as dramatic as some others might be. John always read the paper, asking the boys how they'd slept and receiving a concise answer. Mary would make her favorite herbal tea and make small conversation.

Not too long after, Dean got in his Baby and turned on the radio that was automatically switched into Black Sabbath since that was Dean's favorite band. Sam shook his head, rolling his eyes jokingly as he stared out his window.

Usually it took around five minutes for Dean to get to their school, it wasn't too far away from where they lived. That was something they felt grateful for in all honesty. Plus, Dean knew the roads here like the back of his hand. They'd lived in this town for their entire lives, so of course they were plenty familiar with it. It's charms and all the rough sides to it. For the most part, it treated them well and there were no complaints.

As soon as they got there Dean parked Baby in her usual spot, thankfully no idiot decided on stealing it today. It rarely ever occurred though. However, something was new. In a normally empty spot next to them sat a 1978 Lincoln Continental Mark V. An interesting car in Dean's opinion, so much that he found a curiosity as to the owner. Who would possibly pick a car like that? Not that it was necessarily a bad one, just an odd choice.

"Wonder who owns the pimp ride? Never seen it here before." Dean remarked, getting out of his own vehicle.

"Maybe they're new?" Sam suggested with a tiny shrug.

"Maybe…" Dean replied, trailing off, his gaze still looking at it. Whoever owned the car was long gone now as he couldn't see anyone inside nor around it. Perhaps they'd run into this mysterious new student?

Walking up to the entrance of the school, Sam and Dean began searching for their friends they hung out with most days. Charlie stood close to the entrance just scrolling on her phone. An ecstatic Sam rushed over to her, Dean following slowly behind him.

"Charles!" Sam yelled excitedly. That was their silly nickname for her amongst others. The cheery redhead lifted her gaze up to him and broke out into a huge smile. She was Sam's best friend, of course. The two embraced in a warm hug that Charlie squeezed quite tightly in. 

"Sammy!" she exclaimed happily and looked equally as jazzed when she saw Dean. "Deano!" Charlie said before she pulled him so tightly into a hug he could almost barely breathe. After all, Charlie was quite an enthusiastic person.

Once he was released from her grip, Dean flashed her a smile, "Hey Charlie, how are you?"

"Doing pretty well I'd say! How about you?"

The trio caught up for a little bit after the summer apart. Well, they did hang out a couple of times, but it had been quite a while. It felt nice to see her again and casually talk in school. That was one thing Dean actually liked about it. Correction, the only thing. 

It was normal, discussing their favorite shows and things of that nature, until Dean spotted him. The boy he had never seen before, and yet he already felt intrigued by one glance. Short ink black hair rested messily on his head, framing his face delicately and those piercing cold icy blue eyes. Staring into them felt as if an icicle punctured through his soul. He wore a dark brown jacket oversized on him with an AC/DC shirt underneath that with black skinny jeans. Dark makeup surrounded his cobalt eyes bringing out their color and metal shined on his nose from a nose ring most likely. God, he was so beautiful...Dean thought. Who was he?

"You in there Dean?" Charlie said, noticing how distracted he was. Almost like he was in another world. She followed his eyes over to the mystery boy and she smirked. "Oh, I see what's going on…" she giggled.

"What?" Dean slipped back into reality and here and now.

"Deano's got a crush!" she sang out loud a wide grin appearing on her lips. Immediately, Dean's cheeks flushed pink and he became flustered. It couldn't be that right? Still he was figuring out his sexuality, trying his best to think about the possibilities. 'What if?'s Things he constantly wondered to himself.

However, right now he rubbed the back of his neck and shook his head denying it, "No I don't!" he mustered out.

Charlie rolled her eyes, obviously not buying it, "Yeah, and I'm straight…" she quipped with a smirk.

"I swear I don't have a crush!" he continued, adamantly defending that. Even to himself, it felt like a lie.

She shrugged, "Whatever you say!" 

At that moment, the bell rang, cutting their time short, "Seeya bitches!" Charlie waved them goodbye.

After waving back, the brothers were off to their classes. Unfortunately, being in different grades they didn't have any classes together, besides lunch. Though that wasn't exactly a class technically.

Dean first had Mr. Turner's history class, or as he knew him Rufus. He was probably the best teacher at the school, calm and he didn't care whenever Dean was doodling and not paying attention. Most other teachers scolded him or repeatedly reminded him to keep his attention or they'd write him up or send him to the office. Rufus never cared. He was chill as a teacher, as long as you didn't go and purposely disrespect him he was cool.

Since he was the first one in the class, Rufus looked up, happy to see him, "Dean! How've you been?" he asked.

With a smile, Dean replied, "Alright, how about you?"

"Very good, got to go on a trip with my daughter, it was nice to spend some time with her." Being in Rufus's class and getting to know him further than just being his teacher, into almost a second father figure, Dean knew about his daughter. How he cared about her so much and learned she was quite a woman. You could tell just by any time he spoke about her just how genuinely proud he was of her. 

"That's nice, Rufus…" Dean smiled. He also got the privilege to use his first name. Something only a few students were able to do.

Students began to flood the classroom into seats and suddenly, the beautiful boy from the hallway walked in and up to Rufus with a note. The two spoke for a moment and Rufus pointed him in the direction of a seat right beside Dean. So conveniently open.

This boy walked over with a bag strapped over his shoulder and he sat down in the chair placing his bag beside his new desk.

"Hey…" Dean spoke up specifically to him. 

His head turned over to face the sandy brunette and as his eyes fell on Dean's grassy green ones he felt his cheeks heat up, "Are you new here? I...I don't think I've seen you before."

"Yes, I moved out here not that long ago. My name is Castiel, but you can call me Cas if you like." he greeted him. "And you are?"

He felt so caught up in the moment, Dean almost forgot how to speak at all, "Ahem…" he cleared his throat. "I'm Dean."

"Hello Dean." Cas said with an adorable sheepish smile. "Mr. Turner seems nice." he observed. It was so interesting how someone with such a tough exterior could be so soft and almost shy. His voice was slightly deep, gravelly and commanding yet also sweet and compassionate.

"Yep, he's probably just about the best teacher here if I'm being honest."

"Really?" 

"Most definitely!"

Cas nodded, "You seem to know quite a lot about this school, perhaps you could show me around?" he asked, seemingly to have a certain confidence about him. That quickly faded away though. "Maybe...if you want."

Taken aback by the offer, Dean's eyes widened in surprise, "I...uh…" he stammered. "Sure…" 

The boy next to him smiled brightly, glad to know he could find someone familiar with everything. Mainly because his siblings would be no help since they were new as well. Plus, the only one in any of his classes was Hannah.

"Perfect…" Castiel said in response. 

Soon, the class began with Rufus taking attendance and all of the students responding with some kind of acknowledgement. Rufus didn't really care what it was at all, as long as it announced you were here and wasn't anything inappropriate. 

Cas was kinda nervous actually with this process. Well, mainly because he was sure that he'd gotten his new name in the school record. However, there was that understandable fear of what if it's the old one? If that happened Cas would simply wish to disappear out of existence.

"Castiel's here…" he heard Rufus quietly remark, putting it down since he already knew that. A breath of relief escaped from his lungs. All of his anxiety was put to rest at least for now anyways.

Eventually, Rufus got all the way down to Dean who was just about the last one in attendance since his last name started with a 'w'. The lesson started and throughout the period, Dean and Cas kept sharing glances at one another every now and then. As he usually did, Dean doodled on the top of his paper. Absentmindedly, he seemed to be sketching out a particular eye that continually caught his gaze.

Again, Rufus didn't say anything or comment. In fact, he was probably the only one that actually let him do it without eventually catching him and making him stop. That or giving him a spiel about how kids 'need to pay attention'. 

Cas was paying attention halfway, and also looking over to Dean who was drawing on his paper. What was he drawing? he wondered. 

~~~~

Sam's first class was English actually, his favorite subject. However, most days it was way too early for it. If it wasn't already clear, Sam wasn't exactly a morning person. However, he tended to like school itself and learning. Something Dean could never understand about him. 

Today they were doing something that was right up Sam's alley; poetry of course.

In the middle of when he was working on his poem, a student walked through the door making everyone look over to the entrance. Even Sam moved his eyes towards it. There stood a golden haired boy with a smug grin on his face as he pulled the straps of his backpack over his shoulders. His eyes seemed to also appear golden too. There was something about him that looked like he'd be a troublemaker.

His teacher sighed as she looked towards the door at the tardy new student, "Yes? How can I help you?" she groaned.

"I'm your new student?" The boy scoffed. "Did you already forget about me on the first day?" he sassed her. Now this caught the class's attention, most of their eyes glued to the scene, whispering comments to their friends. Most surprised there was another person willing to challenge her.

"Right…" Naomi groaned. "You must be Gabriel Novak, is that right?" Her tone was stone cold as she tended to be almost all the time.

"Yup!" Gabe smirked, winking as he pulled out a lollipop from nowhere it looked like.

Naomi was already annoyed as she tended to be pretty much every single day, "Gabriel, no food allowed in the classroom, did you not see the sign on the door?"

He shrugged, putting the lollipop right back in his mouth, "I don't know...if I didn't notice or pay attention to it, does it really matter?"

Sam was intrigued and fully watching the new boy now. He'd never seen anyone successfully stand up against her. Let alone someone new.

Just from looking at her you could tell her blood was boiling, but she only gave him a warning before telling him the places he could go sit.

Gabriel went and chose the seat behind Sam, quickly starting conversation with him, "Why hello there! What's your name and whatcha working on?" he asked, twirling the lollipop in his mouth.

Sam turned slightly behind him to see the golden haired boy, "My name's Sam...and we're working on poetry." he told him. "It's actually my favorite thing, if I'm being honest."

"Ooh! Samsquatch likes poetry? Good to know…" The boy said with a smirk followed by a wink. Sam didn't know quite how to feel. On one hand, he felt sort of flustered, on another they just met and he already started flirting with him. 

"Did you just call me Samsquatch?" Sam replied, just realizing the weird nickname.

"Yup…" Gabe grinned. "Why? You like it?"

"Not really…" Sam trailed off, trying desperately to focus on his work. Though he had to admit it was amusing. Nobody had ever called him that before. 

"Well, that's too bad Samantha…" Gabe continued with a new nickname worse than the first one.

Sam rolled his eyes, continuing to work on his poetry. He decided to write his poem about nature and its beauty. That was something he found comforting and calming. It was also something he felt passionate about as well.

While he was working, he felt a wad of paper tossed directly onto his desk from Gabe. It had to be. What was he doing now? 

Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
I'm so bored  
But how are you? ;)

Sam shook his head, a light smile filling his face before giving it back.

Great, now Gabe was determined to write poems for Sam everyday with the greatest (and maybe cheesiest or suggestive) pick up lines. Yep. That's exactly what he was gonna do. Until he won him over, he was sure of it.

~~~~

Lucifer sat in a chair inside his theater classroom that was quite literally a black box. Each of the walls had been painted black, even the floor was as well and it was a typical solid hardwood floor. Other students were spread out in chairs all over the room as their drama teacher went on one of his long rants and they just listened. Occasionally adding input when he asked them to.

All of a sudden, the door opened and everyone looked over to see who came in. Including Lucifer and my oh my, was he grateful. After all, the boy was so incredibly handsome. He had dark brown short hair neatly done up and lovely green eyes. This boy wore a letterman jacket over a plain black t-shirt with ripped blue jeans.

"Yes?" The teacher asked, looking towards the boy. Their teacher's name was Mr. Jones, but only his students knew his real name Killian Jones. He was quite an interesting personality, but most of his students loved him for his passionate love of theater, just like them.

"Sorry I'm late, I kinda got lost on the way here." He apologized genuinely. For anybody that wasn't in theater, it could be quite difficult to locate the drama room. 

Killian's eyebrows raised up in realization at this, "Oh! You must be Michael, right? The new student!" he said, the boy, Michael, nodding.

"Did you just move here?" Killian asked him to make some conversation and so the other students could get to know him.

Michael shook his head, "No, I've been here for my whole high school life, I just decided why not try something new in my last year?" 

Killian nodded his head, "Fair, and we of course welcome you with open arms! Pull up a chair anywhere really, we were just discussing using emotions and how to express them with only your eyes."

Michael nodded and went to pull out a chair from one of the stacks before setting it down beside where Lucifer sat. Luci's eyes kept moving over to Michael's, analyzing his reactions to what Killian was talking about and anything really. One time he tried to, Michael looked at him right at the same time and winked. When that happened Lucifer's heart seemed to melt. What a feat too, to make Satan feel so soft.

"So now, what we're going to do is get into partners and demonstrate these emotions by feeling these colors to show what emotions we're feeling with our eyes."

All of the other students paired up with each other, Charlie with Jo, Crowley with Meg, Ruby with Lilith, Raphael with Zach and everyone else in the class seemed to have a partner besides Lucifer and Michael.

"So, how would you like to be my partner?" Lucifer asked the boy. It wasn't like the two had much choice, they were the only ones left.

"Sure! We're the last ones anyway."

"Perfect!" Lucifer smiled. 

"What's your name by the way?" Michael asked, curious.

"Lucifer, you may call me whatever nicknames you want, Luce, Luci whatever...or even simply Satan…" he smirked over at Michael.

Michael looked pretty surprised, eyes widened a little, "That's your real name?"

Luci nodded his head, "Yup! You can check, it's on my birth certificate."

Killian went on explaining what they would be doing. Essentially, they'd take turns trying to guess what emotions and color the other was feeling. There was black which symbolized anger and or a form of hurt, betrayal, that pang in your chest you felt when you couldn't stand whatever was happening or what the other person was saying. Blue symbolized sadness and pain, hopelessness. Red was passion whether that be love or intense fondness for something you enjoyed. Yellow was pure happiness and sunshine and even just a confidence to it.

Soon everyone started and Lucifer went first in their pairing. Michael would have to guess and he wasn't exactly sure he'd be too good at it. On the other hand Luci was a thespian at any school he'd gone to at any time.

When he lifted up his head, Michael took a few moments to study his deep blue eyes. That's all he had to go on. They couldn't indicate it with any sort of expression at all. What could he see in them if anything? Perhaps he might be kinda good at this. He had skill at reading people most of the time.

So he went with what he thought off the top of his head, "Red?" he guessed.

"Black." Lucifer said what it really was. Okay, maybe he wasn't quite as good at first as he thought. "It's alright, I'm sure you'll get the hang of it. Your turn now."

Michael put his head down and closed his eyes as Lucifer did trying to think of what he wanted to convey. He chose blue, so he went on thinking as Killian told them. So, he thought of deep blue cold frozen blue ice that would give frostbite at the touch. Pools of endless blue rain under a grey sky. Burning cold in his heart, pain.

He lifted his head to face Lucifer at Killian's command, it only took the blond boy a second, "Blue."

"Dang, you're good!" Michael was impressed actually.

Lucifer smirked, "I know this game, I've played it before so I'm pretty skilled at it I would say." he told him. "Not trying to brag or anything…" Luci slyly stated.

"Oh, that's cool…" Michael said back with a smile. "It's your turn again now."

Lucifer put his head down again along with Michael while he thought just what color to feel. Eventually he knew just what it should be. Yellow, see if Michael could try and get better at this. So he visualized golden yellow rushing through his veins into his body. Killian told them to lift up their head and open their eyes, so he did.

Michael met his eyes, staring into his bright blue eyes trying to figure out what color he was presenting, "Yellow?" he guessed.

Lucifer's lips upturned in a smile, "You got it!" 

The brunette smiled too, feeling proud of himself for guessing correctly, "I guess I did…"

They did a couple more rounds with Lucifer guessing correctly when Michael chose black and Michael becoming quite good and guessing red when Lucifer went with that.

After that activity, Killian talked with the students all together, "So, your first 'assignment' will be to work on a duo scene in partner pairs that I will choose for you."

"First, Charlie and Crowley, Jo and Meg, Ruby and Zach, Raphael and Lilith, Lucifer and Michael…" he kept going on through pairings, but all that mattered for them was that they actually got each other.

Now this would be fun...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this first chapter! This is my first fic in this Fandom! I should probably be able to update this pretty consistently, so I hope you're excited! Feel free to comment on this chapter or Kudos if you'd like!
> 
> I was thinking of doing some Supernatural ship oneshots as well, so let me know if you'd like to see those!
> 
> Thanks for reading! See you next update!


End file.
